xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hyena-class Droid Bomber/@comment-454133-20190722185751
On Friday we played Furball, and I brought the Hyena. It was a monster. I flew Bombardment Drone first, and later DBS-404. I had a lot of fun with these ships -- their pilot abilities are fantastic, on top of the hyena being a great vessel. We started at 55 points and I believe we grew by 10 points twice throughout the game (taking a break for rebuilding our ships each time). Funnily enough, I could never use all 65 or 75 points and just stuck with my Hyena, and I was still enemy #1 on the table. :D Bombardment Drone with Proton Bombs + Proximity Mines + Trajectory Simulator + Delayed Fuses + Landing Struts (55 points) I never used Trajectory Simulator, Delayed Fuses, or even Proton Bombs, I think simply by fluke of situation. I probably missed an opportunity or two to launch a bomb, even just to delay its fuse and scare people away from an area next round. Instead I got into position and prox-mined opponents twice (this pilot's launch option is amazing with mines, very Constable Zuvio, one of my favorite mine pilots), and got some lucky shots with my primary. Landing Struts are fantastic fun with this ship, and I had a grand time camping on a rock shooting people and threatening them with bombs/mines. Those mines got me a lot of points, rolling pretty well on damage and being really easy to deploy right on targets. DBS-404 with Advanced Proton Torpedoes + Discord Missiles + Proximity Mines + Shield Upgrade + Landing Struts (53 points) I couldn't spend all 65 (later 75) points, so to hell with that, we're going in with 53 points and a price on my head. People were gunning for me now, and I actually struggled quite a bit with getting into position. I ended up getting blocked a lot and missing on actions or good positioning. I really wish I could have gotten APTs or Discord Missiles off, but I always had the wrong target locked, or I wasn't quite at range 1, or didn't have a calculate token for discords. I did Prox Mine a ship though for yet more points, and my primary did a surprising amount of work for me. I won with the most points for all that damage, but it feels like I did very poorly in the later rounds due to not planning/guessing well, so it was a bit random that I scored so many points. Man I wish I'd gotten the 6-dice APT nuke off, or launched a buzz droid. ^_^ All the same it was a very fun night with good friends, and I'm very pleased with this hyena! I might pick up one or two more, as they seem like a fun ship to build a list around. I'm really sick of vulture swarms being the only separatist fleet I see these days (and I fight them so often, I'm just tired of them), so hopefully this and the Nantex inject a ton more variety into the faction.